More than enemies
by BakaNeko12
Summary: I noticed some A.K.A a whole hell of a lot mistakes so yeah.Anyway this is the edited version.Again it's rated M.


**Herro there!I know I haven't done any major fanfiction recently but I now have my own computer so yaoi and cookies for every one!!!Please be nice this is my first attempt at writing yaoi.**

**Caravel: I swear you don't know how to right fanfiction at all.**

**Torree:Hey you were my insperation for this!You kept me going!**

**Caravel: I'M NOT GAY FOR THE LAST EFFING TIME!!!**

**Torree: Yeah and I'm not a closet Setzer Hayner fan!!Oh wait...**

**Caravel: I swear I'm going to kill you some day.**

**Torree: Your only helping me because you like SeiferxHayner!!**

**Caravel: Don't mind her rants.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT in any way shape or form own Kingdom Hearts OR Seifer and anyone I guess *Lawyers glare at me* Someday my lovelies some day**

**Couples: Seiner AxelxRoxas , maybe if you review I'll add in Zemyx in later chapters.**

**Warnings: Yaoi , slight Olette bashing.**

More than enemies

Me and Seifer haven't always hated each other;sure we would get into small fights every once in a while, but we didn't hate each were in third or fourth grade is when it started, Rai and Fuu moved here from god knows where.I had tried to be friends with them as well but it didn't work out as I planned.

~Flashback~

_Me and my friends , Pence and Olette , were walking around the playground near where we still live.I swore that Rai only came there to pick on me and one else , just Pence stopped talking after a while and I had wondered what was going on.I turned around quickly and saw Rai , with his hand clamped over Pence's mouth , punching him repeatedly in the stomach."Hey dipwad!"I yelled"Pick on somebody your own size!!"Actually I was a foot shorter than him but it was still better than watching my friend get beaten soon as he stopped I ran , with him following me , over to the alley way behind my house._

_As soon as I was sure he was done for today I walked back to the playground , looking over my shoulder a few times , to see if Pence was still was.I ran over to him."Are you okay?"I asked first I expected no answer but he shook his head in quickly..How could I get him out of here before Seifer and his gang came back.I decided to take the safe route and call Pence's parents with the pay phone._

~End flashback~

And I've never trusted the bastard since then.I sighed remembering what was going to happen today.I was supposed to go to this stupid camp with , guess who , Seifer and his followers but who cares about .My mother pulled the sheets off of my bed.I groaned and hid my face in my pillow."Get up Hayner Ignatius(1)!!"My mother yelled in my was more like an annoying older sister than anything else.I got up and starting walking towards the door.

"Do I have to go?"I said nodded.I growled under my breath and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Is there some reason why you don't want to?Pence , Roxas , And Olette will be there."I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom with some gay outfit my mother picked she won't let me pick my own outfit for stuff like this I have no back to our .Will ..Mom just had to pick this one because his parents love us.

I walk out of the bathroom over to my mother."First Roxas will be hanging out with Axel the whole time we're Olette is a girl she doesn't like snakes and I quote creepy crawlies."I almost laughed my ass off at the last part.I could tell mom knew that I was leaving something just nodded and motioned for me to keep talking."There's nothing else."I this was going to be a long summer.

We get into the car and I immediately begin staring out the window.I see Seifer and he smirks."Run him over."I turns around to look at me suspiciously."Nevermind."I grab one of my moms romance novels , which happens to be in our sure why though."NO!!Pablo needs to be with Lucia!!"I yell out of giggles.

"I know right?But no one else agreed with me."

God if Seifer saw me like this I'd be so effing embarrassed.I sighed and set the halfway finished book were already there."Damn"I whispered and looked out the window to see the bastard I had fallen in love and to add on to this _joy_ me and Seifer are now dorm ...

~End chapter one~

**I realize that was very short but I'm really tired and bored so yeah!!**

**Caravel: In other words she's too lazy...**

**Torree: Oh just go back to your boyfriend...**

**Caravel:Just press that little button down there to get Zemyx!!!**

**(1) Okay that isn't his last name but I couldn't find anything so I used that...**


End file.
